plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Upgrades
If you were looking for plants in the original game which were planted on other plants for their effect, see Upgrade Plants. There are ten upgrades in Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time. Three are power-ups (four in Chinese version) and seven are bonuses. Before v1.9 update, the three power-ups are Power Pinch, Power Toss and Power Zap. Now Power Pinch is replaced by Power Snow. The Power-ups Power Pinch (removed in the v1.9 update) Description: Pinch the zombie to destroy it! Cost: 800 coins. Duration: Six Seconds. Power Snow (added in the v1.9 update) Description: Hold your finger down on a zombie to throw chilling snowballs at it! Cost: 1400 coins. Duration: Six Seconds. Power Toss Description: Swipe the zombie to toss it around. Swipe it twice to send it off the screen! Cost: 1200 coins. Duration: Six Seconds. Power Zap Description: Hold your finger on a zombie to electrocute it! Cost: 1000 coins. Duration: Four Seconds. Nuclear Cucumber (Chinese version) Description: Explodes across the screen by eliminating all the zombies that are. Cost: 15 Gems. Duration: Used instantly. Gallery Power Pinch Gree_n.png|The green area Powerpower pinch.png|Using Power Pinch to kill zombies Power Toss Opoopopyellow.png|The yellow area Power toss click.png|Using Power Toss to kill zombies Power toss click2.png|Using Power Toss to kill zombies Power Zap Screenshot_2014-01-31-20-20-47.png|Using Power Zap to kill zombies Screenshot_2014-01-31-20-21-00.png|The purple area Power Snow powersnow.jpg|Icon of Power Snow Screenshot 2014-01-31-19-47-21.png|The blue area Screenshot 2014-01-31-19-45-32.png|Using Power Snow to kill zombies Screenshot 2014-01-31-19-44-50.png|Power Snow demonstration Nuclear Cucumber 180px-PICKEL_like_a_Doom-shroom.png|Using Nuclear Cucumber images (15).jpg|Nuclear Cucumber exploding all zombies in the screen Nuclear Cucumber.png|Nuclear Cucumber HD The seven bonuses Ancient Egypt Plant Food Boost Unlocked: Mummy Memory Description: Hold onto one more Plant Food during a level! Sun Boost Unlocked: Last Stand Description: Start with 25 extra sun in the bank! Pirate Seas Shovel Boost Unlocked: Cannons Away Description: Get an additional 25% of sun cost back when shoveling up plants! Extra Seed Slot Unlocked: Last Stand Description: Lets you choose another plant type every level! Wild West Wall-nut First Aid Unlocked: Save Our Seeds Description: Fully repair damaged defensive plants by planting on top of them. Instant Recharge Unlocked: Not OK Corral Description: Instantly refresh a seed packet by dragging and dropping Plant Food on it. Shovel Perk Unlocked: Last Stand Description: Get an additional 25% of sun cost back when shoveling up plants! Gallery Plant_Food_Boost.jpg|Plant Food Boost on the old map. Sun_Boost.jpg|Sun Boost on the old map. Trivia *In Ancient Egypt Day 5, the player cannot use any plants. Instead, they play with power-ups. **It also acts as a tutorial for power-ups. *Power-ups are free in Ancient Egypt Day 5 only. **However, you can earn free power-ups in Pinata Party. **It is also the first level where they can be used. *Power Zap is similar to the Lightning Reed's attack. *Power Snow is the most expensive because it can damage, slow and often kill zombies of any type. *In the v1.9 update, the Power Pinch is replaced with the Power Snow. Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time Category:Items